farcryfandomcom-20200222-history
Kick the Hornet's Nest
| image = | faction = Vaas Pirates | given by = Willis Huntley | start = Badtown | end = Drug fields pier | reward = 2000 XP | previous = Bad Side of Town | next = A Man Named Hoyt }} Kick the Hornet's Nest is the thirteenth mission of Far Cry 3. After meeting the man in the white suit, he introduces himself as Willis Huntley, a CIA agent, and agrees to help Jason rescue his friends. However, Jason must first destroy Hoyt's drug fields to help Willis. Willis introduces the Flamethrower, which Jason uses to destroy the crops. Synopsis Jason arrives at Willis' shack where Willis had his discussion with Jason about his patriotic motives. After the door to the basement slides open, Jason speaks to Willis, who presents to him a Flammenwerfer ''(German), or flamethrower, and mentions Hoyt and his drug fields. Willis tells Jason to use the flamethrower to set fire to Hoyt's marijuana fields and to destroy his boat. After speaking with Willis, Jason makes a call to Dennis, who tells Jason about Hoyt and warns Jason to stay away from him. Jason then travels to the drug fields and begins setting fire to them as pirates attempt to stop him. As Jason does this, he makes comments about his newly found love for the flamethrower. After successfully burning all of the drug crops, he uses an RPG to destroy Hoyt's boat, which was escaping. Upon destroying the boat, the mission will end. Objectives * Enter the shack and confront the stranger * Go talk to Willis * Exit the shack * Go to drug fields * Burn all the drug crops in the area * Find the next drug crops * Reach the fishing village * Destroy the boat Trivia * This is probably the most famous mission in ''Far Cry 3. * You can use the hang glider or parachute to reach the marijuana fields fast. Located at nearby hill around the drug fields. * The crops can be set on fire any way the player chooses. It is not necessary to use the flamethrower. You can use molotov cocktails or exploding barrels in the shacks around the drug fields. * A RPG can be found on the small pier next to where the boat is docked, so it is not necessary to bring one of your own. * Since Jason gets high off of the smoke of the burning marijuana crops, his ability to aim weapons drops noticeably. Keep this in mind when attempting to use weapons that require a high degree of precision. * The boat can be destroyed at any time before the crops are if the player doesn't want to risk it escaping. * You don't have to use the RPG to destroy the boat. You can use a grenade as another way to not let the boat leave the dock. * This mission is notorious for glitches. If the fields are unable to burn, it is recommended to restart the mission and give it some time before attempting it again. Music * The music played throughout this mission is entitled "Make It Bun Dem" by Skrillex & Damian "Jr. Gong" Marley. After you got to the fields and Jason says "That's a lot of weed." or "Gotta try the flamethrower.", it is played in constant loop until the mission is completed. ru:Осиное гнездо Category:Far Cry 3 Missions